Jane Doe
by Darkness Falling 13
Summary: Leah Clearwater, that was my name, although I was starting to think that I should change it. I wasn't Leah anymore. Leah was a girl who always had a smile on her face, and a glint in her eyes that told you she was happy. I wasn't Leah anymore, I never smiled and my eyes never saw a flicker of happiness. I was nothing more than a ghost of my former self. One shot


J

Jane Doe

Leah Clearwater, that was my name, although I was starting to think that I should change it. I wasn't Leah anymore. Leah was a girl who always had a smile on her face, and a glint in her eyes that told you she was happy. Leah was a girl who everyone thought was beautiful and kind. I wasn't Leah anymore, I was nothing like her, I was the girl who never had a smile on her face, I never had a glint in my eyes, and if I did it was a glint of pure and utter defeat. Nobody thought I was beautiful anymore, my face was contorted with anger and bitterness, and I was far from kind. I was Jane, Jane Doe, I was no one, not a drop in the ocean, not a care in the world.

I had grown into everything I had ever hated, I was a burden. On everyone around me, my little brother, my mother, my pack brothers, my cousin, and my Sam. Although he wasn't my Sam anymore, he belonged to someone else now; in fact he had changed to, far beyond recognition. He was more caring, more careful and less enthusiastic. He was Emily's Sam. Every day I stared at him and seen glimmers of the man I still loved, and in his eyes I saw that he still loved me, but he didn't have a choice in who he loved imprinting had stolen his choice away from him, he wanted nothing more than Emily and her sweet smelling hair, and her eyes of warm chocolate. He didn't want me, he never would.

Sometime I looked at Emily, and I was filled with jealousy. She had Sam forever; he would be hers for eternity. I saw her round with his child when it should have been me pregnant with his baby. I felt sick, he should have been mine. Everyone hated me now, they failed to see that I was the true victim; they saw me as the villain even my little brother was growing tired of me. When I saw the guilt in Emily's eyes I forgave her, I could not hold her to blame. She had denied him for so long, but ultimately she had to give in, I knew too well that an imprint works on both the wolf and the imprinted.

I had an imprint. He was everything for a while, but even then I still saw Sam every time he kissed me, even then I still thought of Sam's soft lips on mine. I thought an imprint would make my love for Sam go away, but it didn't. Billy had suggested that imprinting wasn't as strong for females, I had my own theory. Wolves imprint to ensure that the species continue, I was infertile therefore what is the point of me imprinting? I had imprinted but not properly, I didn't feel the way about my imprint like Sam and Paul and Jared did, I loved him but not nearly as much as I loved my Sam.

It was a Saturday when a bus hit my imprint. His name was Cole Green, he was a doctor, he was a father and he was a son. He had been on the phone to me when I heard the metal collide with his fragile breakable body. It had been two hours later Doctor Cullen told me he was dead. I remembered crying for weeks, feeling guilty, never once had I told him I loved him and every time I looked at him I had wished he was Sam. I drowned my guilt in a bottle of vodka. Drinking it straight out the bottle.

Emily had tried comforting me, but Sam was always around her, hugging her, kissing her, and rubbing her bloated belly. I felt sick to the stomach and Emily had suggested I go home. I did so and found my mum ins Charlie's arms, It was as though she had completely forgotten about my dad. Then I went to seek comfort in Seth, his shoulder was occupied by his fifteen year old imprint Kelly. I had nobody to talk too so I wandered the streets of Forks alone. Passing the road in which my imprint had died, passing the diner in which me and Sam had had our very first date. It was impossible to escape from the memories that sought to destroy me. Then I saw them, the vampires, smiling, grinning, they had a family and it was tighter than mine and for the life of me I could not work out why I wished to be a part of their family. I took a detour and escaped to the beach, I sat watching the waves wash in and out, the sand squished in-between my toes, it was soothing. I watched as the sun set then I watched as it rose again.

I wanted it all to end, except unfortunately for me and all those who surrounded me I was too much of a coward to end my solitary existence, I was too much of a coward to end my pointless plight of pure pain and suffering. I lay down amongst the sand unsure why the sound of the sea and the feeling of the warm sun on my body made the pain vanish for just one second, but it didn't last long. In the distance I saw Paul, his armed draped carefully over Rachel's shoulder, and then I saw Jared and Kim, kissing each other not caring about anyone else. I saw Collin and Brady laughing like the little children they were, Seth and Kelly holding each other's hands. I saw Jacob and Renesmee, Embry and Saffron, Quil and Claire. Then I saw them Emily and my Sam their hands entwined naturally. Sam staring at her in the way he used to stare at me. They all came over to me and sat down around me, almost as if rubbing it in that they had everything I would never have. A life.

**Author's note**

**If I get enough reviews I'll consider making this a story, but for now it's just a one shot. **


End file.
